It's A Snow Storm! In California?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Summary: It's close to Christmas, the weather is getting bad in L.A. and just when they thought it never snowed there, they are hit with a snow storm.


_A/N: This story is a Christmas present to AllTrekkedUp. Hope you enjoy this story, and Merry Christmas my friend!_

It's A Snow Storm! In California!?

It was a cold, cold day in Los Angeles California. Firemen Paramedics, Roy DeSoto, and Johnny Gage were on their way over to Rampart hospital for more supplies.

The ride there was unusually quiet, normally Johnny would have something to say. Roy kept glancing over at the younger paramedic, the same thought running through his mind. _"What's eating him?"_

Johnny didn't seem to notice Roy looking at him at all, he was lost deep in thought. More than likely he was lost deep in thought about a woman. Wasn't that always what his mind was on if he wasn't in the middle of saving someone's life? Well not always, he did think of other things, but the truth of the matter was he was obsessed with ladies…and it was probably what he was thinking about right now. So that's what Roy decided to talk about.

"So, what's her name?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Johnny turned his head.

"You've been staring out the window daydreaming the whole time, I want to know what the lady's name is you are thinking of now."

"Oh Roy, I'm not thinking of any ladies," Johnny replied.

Roy couldn't hide his smile. "Then what are you thinking about?"

"Jill…"

"So it was a lady?"

"Yeah, you said ladies…" Johnny started. "When I've got Jill I'll never need another lady again," he finished as if in a dream.

Roy was silent unsure of this. He figured that this wasn't gonna last all that long, most the time it didn't.

Soon they arrived at Rampart, just as they saw this cold white stuff falling from the sky.

"Is it snowing?" Roy asked.

"That's weird...we don't normally get snow here in California," Johnny said heading for the door.

"It snows up in the mountains," Roy said.

"Yeah, well we aren't in the mountains, Roy," Johnny retorted.

As soon as he entered the door he heard the noise of someone yelling "IT'S SNOWING!" then a group of people rushing to the nearest window.

"Please settle down and head back to your seats," a nurse said trying to get people seated not wanting anyone to get hurt already seeing that a fight was happening between some people who wanted to be closer to the window than the others.

Johnny rolled his eyes and headed the other way to go see Dixie for some supplies, with Roy following right behind.

"Hey guys, did you hear on the news that we're getting a big snow storm today?" Dixie greeted.

"Really?" Roy asked.

Dix nodded her head.

"Well that sucks, I was gonna make macaroni today," Johnny said.

"What makes you think you can't now?"

"If we get a storm we'll be stuck here…I can't cook tonight."

The room grew dead silent after that, each person deep in thought on other things. Roy wasn't prepared for all this snow, Dixie couldn't wait…Johnny could careless, he was just thinking about his dinner.

Soon Kell and Joe joined them. "Did you hear about the snow?" asked Doctor Kelly Brackett.

"I heard about six inches," replied Doctor Joe Early.

"Six inches!?" Johnny asked both shocked and horrified at the same time. "What is California gonna do with six inches of snow? Not to mention the people here won't know how to drive in it," he added.

"Well let's just hope some of those people stay home tonight," said Doctor Mike Morton as he joined them, squeezing past the men to get back to the coffee pot. "It's not that hard to stay inside for a whole day. And with our heat here I'm sure the snow will be gone by tomorrow."

"Six inches," Johnny repeated still amazed at the amount of snow. "We never get snow here…and when we do why does it have to be that much?"

"Hey, don't worry at least you're not driving. We'll stay here as long as we're not needed," Roy said, patting Johnny on the shoulder.

"Ha, not needed…these people won't know how to drive in the snow," Johnny remarked.

It was once again silent for a few moments, when suddenly some sadness burst through the door.

It was a group of elderly ladies all walking in sobbing, as they led a man over to a chair. Then went up to the desk to get him signed in.

A few minutes passed, and Kell decided to take a look at the new patient that had just come in. He had given them a few minutes to fill out some paper work, about the guy.

As soon as they started to take the man back to a treatment room, all of the ladies wanted to come along.

"Please don't keep us out here," one lady said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but you're not allowed in the treatment room," Johnny replied trying to lead her back to her seat.

"I want to see Rob though," another woman said.

"Would ya just go sit down please? When the doctor is finished you can see him," Johnny said.

The ladies were all reluctantly heading back to their seats, when one lady, Wanda decided that no one should be able to keep her from seeing the man that she helped get here. She hit Johnny really hard in the leg with her purse, and as he was holding his leg and trying to recover, she rushed passed.

The other ladies all smiled at each other, and nodded. Then began to one by one walk past and straight for the room.

oOoOo

Within the next few minutes every single lady was right back out in the waiting room where they had started.

After a few minutes the doctor came out of the room, with Rob by his side. Rob had a smile on his face, and his cheeks were a bright red color. The ladies all rushed to him. "Are you all right, Rob?" they asked.

"I'm fine, my dears…there was nothing wrong. I was just too tired," Rob said. The ladies all smiled.

"Well we oughta get you off to bed then," they said. Then they all began to lead him to the door.

Johnny watched them go out, and he walked by the door to see how the snow was doing. "Roy, the ground is already covered."

Roy just smiled. "Well looks like we'll be shoveling snow," he said.

Joe came up to them. "Hey, I heard you wanted to make macaroni tonight," he said to Johnny.

"Um yeah…" Johnny replied. "But I think me and Roy are gonna be here for a while."

"I hear the macaroni is really good here if you want to try it. It'll get your mind off of the snow," Joe said.

Johnny smiled. "That's for sure. Anything to get my mind off of that would be nice."

Johnny started to follow Joe for the cafeteria. "You coming, Roy?" he asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Uh…what is it we're going for, macaroni?"

"Yep, macaroni n cheese," Johnny replied with a smile while rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. "Good stuff, and I'm starving."

Roy laughed then decided to join them. He looked back at the snow once more, and shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. Snow, in California? It was a great Christmas present!


End file.
